Katherine Morgenstern
by lcelinaoc
Summary: Clary had a twin. What if her twin was brought up the way she wasn’t? As a shadowhunter. Drama ensues when Jace and Clary meet her. Post CoB, mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Clary had a twin. What if her twin was brought up the way she wasn't? As a shadowhunter. Drama ensues when Jace and Clary meet her. Post CoB**

"Kat!" Katherine turned to see her best friend running up to her.

"What's up, Celina?" asked Kat. Katherine Morgenstern was a shadowhunter. She'd never met her father, but knew he was evil. It had been evident of that. She had been adopted by her mother's, Jocelyn Fairchild, friends, the Penhallows. When she was four years old, she met Celina and the two instantly became best friends and were parabati. Now she was sixteen and one of the best shadowhunters her age in Idris, the shadowhunter country.

"Cole said that we've been called out to New York's institute to work with the shadowhunters there. Some downworlder problem, I think," Celina said. Cole was Celina's brother.

"Have you seen Nix?" Kat asked Celina. Nix was Celina and Cole's third triplet.

"Nope," she said. "He disappeared last night and didn't come back. Wouldn't be the first time, though." They laughed. Nix was known to disappear for a night and come back in the morning hung over. Celina's parents stopped fighting Nix about it after the fourth or fifth time, they saw he was never going to change.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Kat nervously. As good of a shadowhunter she was, she hated killing things. She did not care wether it was a downworlder, demon, or anything else, she did not want to kill it, even though she did. When she was eight years old, she had been attacked by a ravener demon when traveling her adopted family. After that day, she swore to kill demons and downworlders if she had to.

"Ummm," Celina thought for a second before answering. "We have two or three hours. Your mom knows. I'm not sure if Aline is coming, though." Aline was the Penhallow's biological daughter. She was a good sister, even if she was insensitive at times. Kat had learned at a young age that if she wanted an opinion or advice, Aline was _not_ the person to go to.

"Kay. You going to go pack?" asked Celina.

"Yeah, I just finished unpacking from Paris and now we're leaving _again_!" she groaned in mock exasperation.

Celina laughed, "True. At least this time we can speak English and not French. And, while were at it, can't English people speak _English!" _Celina said in mock horror, referring to their time in England when they could never understand what people were saying.

"Hey, Fauna," Kat greeted her tortoiseshell cat in front of her.

"Hey," Fauna greeted. As a favor from a warlock to Kat, he had made Fauna smarter than average cats and smarter. She could talk as well as a human, and could fight as well as a cat could. Fauna had been very helpful to Kat, Celina, Cole, and Nix when they were fighting demons. The warlock had also added a 'spell lock,' as he called it, so that Fauna would not be changed back into an average cat.

"What's up, Fauna? You look down," Celina asked as she scratched the cat behind the ears.

Fauna purred before answering, "You guys are leaving."

It took a moment for Celina and Kat to figure out what she meant. Then, "Oh!"

"We're going to take you with us!" Celina said.

"Yeah, Fauna, we wouldn't leave you behind. What makes you think that?" Kat thought for a moment before saying, "What did you break?"

Fauna purred a laugh, "I didn't break anything, but I doubt you'll need me with those three other shadowhunters helping."

Celina and Kat scoffed, "They could never replace you, Fauna. And, don't forget, we got called to help _them_. I doubt they'll be much help if they can't solve a small downworlder problem."

"I guess," Fauna was still skeptical. "Just don't forget to pack for me!"

Celina and Kat agreed as Fauna turned to go do whatever cat's did before they walked upstairs to Kat's room. When they reached it, Kat called, "We're back!"

They heard a pause in the clanging from the training room, which they took to mean they had been heard, before dragging Kat's duffel bag from the closet and throwing it onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Kat as she saw Celina going through her mundane clothes.

"Well, we're going to New York. They have to have some good clubs there. Plus, you can't walk around New York all the time with your shadowhunter gear on, people will wonder what the heck is wrong with you. Plus, I don't want to be walking around in mundie clothes while you stay in all black," Celina reasoned.

Kat sighed before choosing her favorite clubbing outfits and adding them to her duffel. After putting all her mundane clothes in, she added half her closet of shadowhunter gear. Celina threw in a few pairs of shoes. When Kat raised an eyebrow at her, Celina just shrugged and threw three or four more in.

Then they moved onto jewelry. Kat and Celina always gave each other, as tradition, a piece of jewelry with a mark on it. Both girls preferred necklaces, bracelets, and rings, to other pieces of jewelry. They each had a few pairs of earrings and a few anklets, but did not like them as much.

"Don't forget your bracelet," Celina shrieked.

Kat turned to Celina and held up her right wrist. Celina sighed in relief. It was a Juicy Couture butterfly cuff bracelet Celina had bought for Kat during their birthday in California. That was another things that brought the girls closer, they shared a birthday. Kat had bought Celina the same bracelet in silver and the girls brought them everywhere. With extreme skill, they had managed some small runes on the back of the bracelet.

"You got yours?" asked Kat. Celina nodded and held up her left wrist.

"Great, I think that's all," Celina said as she peered into the duffel.

"Umm, I think you're forgetting a very important thing," Kat tried to point out to her friend.

"What's that?" asked Celina in confusion.

"Weapons?"

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot. Let's go down. Then we'll head to my place for dinner and packing. You just know that Cole and Nix aren't packed. They are boys, after all," Celina giggled.

"Yeah, let's get going," Kat agreed.

"Okay!"

"Wait!" Kat said.

"What?" asked Celina in annoyance.

"We forgot to pack for Fauna! She's coming with us!"

Both girls ran back to Kat's room and found Celina sitting beside her considerably smaller duffel angrily.

"Sorry, we forgot!" both girls said at the same time. Fauna just shook her head in annoyance before walking out. Kat walked over to the mini fridge in her room. Technically, it did not work in Idris, but there was a freezing rune on it that kept there food cold. She grabbed a few cans of cat food that would hold them off until they bought more in New York. She also packed a bottle of water, both of Fauna's water dishes, and some treats.

"Wait," Celina said. "Don't forget her sweater. It is December, it could be snowing."

"Could be? Of course it is," Kat said. Before they went to get weapons, they grabbed a few of Fauna's collar's with runes and Fauna's anklets.

"Happy?" asked Kat in mock annoyance as they passed Fauna. All they heard was Fauna's retreating laugh.

They entered the weapon's room. Inside were rows of seraph blades and shelves of steles. Many other weapons that both girls knew every name to. They grabbed three seraph blades for Kat and an extra stele in case, Celina had her own weapons at her place.

"Let's go to my house so I can pack," Celina said.

"Kay. If we've got extra time, could we practice? I haven't practiced with you in ages," Kat asked her friend with pleading eyes.

Celina laughed, "Of course, you're my best friend."

"Hey, Fauna, you better get your furry tail down here or else you aren't coming!" All they saw was a blur of brown and tan streak down the stairs and out the door in the direction of Celina's house.

She paused and looked back, "You two coming, or what?"

The friends laughed and followed Fauna as she glared at them with her icy gray eyes. "If I didn't know better," she stated. "I'd say you're mundie's. But you're not, so hurry it up!" They saw her run around the corner onto Celina's street before laughing.

**A/N: Love it? Hate? Review please! : ) (Constructive criticism accepted)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I want to thank my awesome reviewer, AdurnaBrisingr and everyone who put me on story alert! It really had me smiling to see my first reviewer. So this is dedicated to AdurnaBrisingr for being my first reviewer and putting me on author alert : ) Thanks AdurnaBrisingr, and here's a long chapter to you!**

**Disclaimer: )I forgot this before O.o So, here it is) Sadly, I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, they belong to the very talented Cassandra Clare (grrr!!!)**

"Celina?" Kat and Celina heard Mrs. Hightower **(A/N: I got that from the page when Luke and Clary are walking through the graveyard in CoG)**.

"Hey, mom!" Celina called back.

Mrs. Hightower came out of the kitchen, wiping her flour covered hands on her apron. When she saw Kat, she smiled, "Kat, it's so good to see you. You haven't been here in such a long time, we thought you'd stayed in Paris!" They laughed before she added, "Again." After Kat found out she was not related to the Penhallow's, she had run away on a trip to Paris.

"We're leaving soon, just packing. You haven't seen Nix recently, have you?" asked Celina as an afterthought.

Mrs. Hightower's eye's darkened. Nix was not exactly bearing the Hightower name with honor, and she was not pleased by him. It was only due to the fact that she thought Kat and Celina were a good influence on him that he was even allowed in the house anymore. "No," she said curtly before turning into the kitchen again.

Celina sighed. She may not show it, but her mother's dislike towards her brother bothered her. Kat, sensing her friends distress, dragged her up to Celina's very large room. Celina had shared the room with her two older sisters, but ever since they moved out, she had the room to herself. Angelina and Sarah ran the Institute in Virginia with their friend, Carol Merryweather and Jessica Blackwell.

"So, if we want to go clubbing, we're going to need some nice clothes," Kat hinted to her best friend. At the mention of clothes, Celina squealed and mad a beeline to her walk in closet. Originally, it had been a bathroom, but Celina had begged her parents to tear down the wall and put in a closet. They agreed and Celina used the bathroom that was connected to her room and her parents room.

Kat sat on the king sized bed and played with a string on the comforter. By the time Celina had packed her shadowhunter outfits, mundane clothes, jewelry, shoes, and miscellaneous items, she had filled a two and a half bags. Laughing, Kat picked up one of the duffel's and the two walked to the Hightower's weapons room. Celina grabbed a few seraph blades and her stele.

"Done yet?" asked Kat.

"No, I need a whip," with that, Celina ran over to her mother's collection of whips. **(A/N: I'm making Mrs. Hightower and Maryse Lightwood sisters, which would explain Isabelle and Celina both having whips as one of their best weapons. For me, I just couldn't think of a good weapon for Celina, but I think a whip will do)** Her eyes grazed over the gold ones, the silver ones, and even a copper toned one that Mrs. Hightower said they could never touch. Celina's eyes stopped on a whip that was the perfect mix of gold and silver, making a complex pattern that looked perfect. Her hand reached out and snatched it.

"You two choosing weapons?" asked Mrs. Hightower as she came down to the weapons room in shadowhunter clothes.

"Yeah," Kat answered.

Celina continued to stare at the whip, "Can I use this one on our trip? Please?" She practically begged.

Mrs. Hightower shook her head and laughed, "Well, I guess since you found you're Christmas present a little early, you can take it. But you better not loose it!"

Celina squealed and hugged her mom and yelled, "Thank you!" before running into the training room to practice with it a little before they left.

"What about Nix and Cole's things?" asked Kat.

"I already packed them, you two do it all the time, so I thought I'd give you a break from my irresponsible boys' job," Kat smiled with Mrs. Hightower.

"You two better eat soon, or else you'll go through the portal with no food."

As soon as Mrs. Hightower said 'food,' Kat saw two people entering the room. They were both tall and had black hair.

"Cole!" Kat said and went to hug him. Ever since Celina had met Kat, her two brothers became Kat's two brothers, especially Cole. Cole was slightly smaller of the two brothers and had brown eyes that contrasted greatly with his hair. Nix, on the other hand, was slightly bigger and had blue eyes **(A/N: That were made famous by the Lightwoods *winks*)**

** "So, when are we leaving?" Nix asked as he pushed past Kat and Cole, pulling them apart.**

** "As soon as we eat dinner," Celina said as she came back into the room. She'd managed to thoroughly destroy two practice dummies with her new whip and they now lay in shreds on the ground with a mixture of stuffing and hay covering the floor.**

** "Celina Artemis Hightower! (A/N: My middle name is Celina, my favorite Greek goddess is Artemis, and I already explained the Hightower part, in case you're wondering about her name) **yelled Mrs. Hightower, "You are going to clean that up this instant!"

Celina stalked off, muttering about 'stupid, breakable training dummies,' and began cleaning the room. Fauna appeared at the top of the stairs and helped pick up the hay in her mouth while pushing the stuffing into a pile. "Thanks, Fauna," Celina said. Fauna nodded her head in acknowledgment, as her mouth was still full of stuffing.

Nix, Cole, and Kat followed Mrs. Hightower up the stairs and into the kitchen. On the table were six steaks. Mrs. Hightower gave Kat one before leaving her son's to serve themselves as she got drinks. Celina slipped into the chair beside Kat and her mother. Kat sat next to Nix who was glaring at his steak for reasons that Kat did not know. She gave up trying to guess and ate her steak.

Soon, Mr. Hightower arrived at his house with a warlock to create to portal to New York. "Already, Kevin?" asked Mrs. Hightower to her husband. He nodded and the warlock led Nix, Cole, Kat, and Celina outside. Fauna raced down the front steps and waited patiently beside the warlock.

He looked down and pet her, "Hello, Fauna, how are you doing?"

Fauna purred, "Fine, thank you, sir." This particular warlock, Kaz, was almost always used to create portals in Idris. The only reason he was allowed in was for that reason. Due to the fact that he often created portals for Kat and her friends, he had come to know Fauna well, and they had become friends. Fauna would run errands for him when he was busy and she was not.

Kaz turned again and made the portal on the wall. Cole walked through first, holding his and one of Celina's bags. Celina followed after. Fauna said a quick goodbye to Kaz before jumping in after Cole and Celina. Nix motioned for Kat to go first.

Kat turned to the portal and muttered, "New York, here we come," before stepping into the portal and falling into nothingness.

**A/N: Soooo? What do you think? I didn't like it as much as the last one, but I didn't really like that one much until I got a review, lol. Sorry if you got the author alert three times, I still don't know how to post new chapter's well, and I accidentally posted the wrong chapter two times until I figured it out correctly. If you find any errors (grammar, book reference, etc.) feel free to point them out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kat landed with a thump on top of someone. She looked down, surprised to see Nix. Jumping off of him, she looked around. It was night around her and she wanted to go back to Idris with it's bright and vibrant colors, not this gray city with what she knew was pollution in the air.

"Sorry," she told Nix as she helped him up. He just nodded curtly and turned to where Celina and Cole were. As Kat approached, she realized they were looking at a map.

Celina was saying, "We are here," she pointed to a spot on the map. "And we need to be... here," she pointed to the other side of the map.

"Ugh! Do we have to walk all the way?" asked Nix.

"Wait," Kat said. "We could go to the High Warlock of Brooklyn," she suggested.

Nix snorted, "And how do you suppose we do that?" he asked.

Her eyes twinkled, "I have my ways, let's go."

Kat lead them through a complicated maze of streets until they reached a neighborhood that looked more like warehouses than houses, but window boxes filled with flowers and had curtains in the window. She checked up and down the street before walking up to a house that looked like any other. Nix and Cole glanced at each other before following Celina and Kat up the steps.

By the time both boys reached the top step, Kat had already rung the doorbell.

"Who dares to disturb me?" demanded a loud and deep voice emanated from inside the house.

"It's Kat," was all Kat said.

"Oh," the voice changed. The door suddenly opened and emerged a man with spiky black hair with yellow streaks. He wore an amazing amount of glitter ranging from his hair to his nail polish. What drew the three Hightower's attention was his vibrant cat eyes **(A/N: anyone know what color his eyes are?? I can't find the answer!)** with vertical pupils. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my second favorite shadowhunter," he said.

"Magnus!" Fauna yowled and launched herself at him. He caught her before she managed to knock him over.

"Fauna!" he yelled back. "How's my favorite talking cat?"

"Perfect! How are you?"

"I'm perfect, as usual," he laughed. He turned to Kat and her surprised friends and narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

Kat faked looking appalled, "What makes you think I came here for something?"

"Because I know you. You never come here unless you need something. Last time, I let it go because I owed you. I'm never going to make that mistake again, because last time you asked for the most ridiculous thing. Even I wouldn't have come up with that!"

"What did she ask for?" asked Cole.

Magnus grinned, "A talking shadowhunter cat."

Nix looked confused for a minute before he burst out laughing. He spluttered, "You... asked.... Magnus Bane..... for a talking.... cat???? That is hilarious!" he was now on the ground laughing.

Kat rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Magnus, "You're right, we need a portal."

"Where?" asked Magnus in a flat voice.

"To the Institute across town. We've got no money with us, we were supposed to get it at the Institute. Obviously, we need to get there to get said money," Celina said.

"Well, it's going to cost you..." Magnus started.

Fauna jumped out of his arms and glared at him, if cat's can glare, "You're going to make us owe you?"

Magnus was quiet for a minute before he said, "Fine, you get away with it this once. But only this once! Hurry up, I've got visitors later," he snapped.

Kat laughed as she and her friends followed Magnus to into a hallway. He opened a portal in front of them, "Because you're friends are waiting, the portal will work."

Nix just nodded and jumped through the portal as soon as it was made. Cole and Celina followed next while Fauna and Kat said a quick goodbye before jumping through a portal for the second time that day.

**A/N: Wow, two in one day, that's good : ) I may not update tomorrow, it just depends when my parents decide to leave for our trip. I'll probably start the next chapter tonight and then post it in early morning or when I get the chance this weekend. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Constructive criticism still accepted! R & R =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unimportant Author's Note**

**IMPORTANT: YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay, I just want to say I'm so sorry for putting three chapters up in two days and then none after that. My brother's friend's dad owns a racetrack and we were invited to see the Oval Championship or whatever it's called Saturday night. We got V.I.P treatment and everything. But it was freaking LOUD and AWESOME! Then, today, we were going to an RC tank battle after spending the night in our RV at the track and the jacks wouldn't go up. So we were stuck for two or three hours while we waited for a mechanic (who broke down along the way) to drive all the way to where we were so they could fix it. Finally, we got to the tank battle and stayed there for I have no idea how many hours and it took, I don't know, two hours to get home? All in all, I didn't get home until six and after that I had to eat dinner, do homework, unload our RV, reply to all the reviews, and finish checking my e-mail. It's been a long day but I'm working on the next chapter as you read this and it WILL be posted tonight!!!!!

Thank you for those of you who cared enough to read this boring author's note. : )

Leopardeyes


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, I want to thank my awesome reviewers, AdurnaBrisingr, EternallyJaded, and Frozen Impulse. You guys really made my difficult (read previous A/N for details) day a lot better! : ) Also, for those of you that didn't appreciate the English joke in the last chapter, I'm sorry. I think I learned an important lesson the taking cough medicine that makes you drowsy, watching t.v, and writing chapters really late are not a good combination. I will be removing that as soon as I figure out how to (Fanfiction is really killing me with the edits and all that). Enough with my author's note, here's the story and disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: (Why do I always forget this???!!!???) Once again, I, sadly, do not own the best books in the world =( They belong to the ever talented Cassandra Clare.**

Kat experienced the falling sensation once again before she felt solid ground beneath her. She looked up to see that Celina was offering her a hand up. Gratefully, she took it and Celina pulled her up. Nix and Cole were talking to some black haired people to the side. Celina explained they were her Aunt Maryse and her cousin Isabelle.

When Mrs. Lightwood saw Kat her eyes widened. That happened a lot to Kat, and she did not know why. When she asked Mrs. Penhallow, she just said that it had to do with her resemblance to her mother. Mrs. Lightwood walked over to Celina and Kat, "Good, you're all here. This is my daughter Isabelle, and you can call me Maryse." Kat nodded and noted that Maryse seemed to be the strict mother that could be nice when she wanted to, much like Mrs. Hightower.

"My son Alec is out, I can't imagine whereand my adopted son, Jace, is out with his sister, Clary. They should be back soon," Maryse told them.

Kat looked for Celina and saw her talking animatedly to Isabelle and examining Celina's new whip. Isabelle's eyes widened when she saw it. Suddenly, she caught sight of Fauna and walked over to her.

Kat, Celina, Cole, and Nix's eyes all widened in amusement as Isabelle tried to pet Fauna. Celina whispered, "Should we warn her?"

"Nah," whispered Cole and Nix at the same time.

As soon as Isabelle's hand was almost touching her head, Fauna leapt out of the way and took a defensive position. Isabelle tried to speak soothingly to her, but Fauna kept lashing her tail playfully. Kat stepped forward and said, "Fauna! You can't go attacking new people just because you need to practice!" Fauna gave her chest a few embarrassed licks.

Isabelle looked at Kat in confusion, "You know she doesn't understand you, right?"

Nix was laughing again and this time Cole joined him. Isabelle still looked confused and Celina was trying very hard to control her laughter while Maryse looked as confused as her daughter. Kat turned to Fauna, "Fauna, stop sitting there like a common cat, you could at least talk. These people are opening their home to us!" Now Kat could barely control her face as a smile threatened to break loose.

Fauna looked amused at the scolding, "Fine, thank you for inviting us into your home." Isabelle and Maryse looked dumbstruck while the Hightower's and Kat laughed hard. Every time they met a new shadowhunter family, they would play this prank on them. It was a great way to get them laughing.

Isabelle talked first, "OMG! HOW DID SHE DO THAT!?"

"A warlock did it for us. He owed us a favor so..." Kat began.

Nix cut her off, "He could have given her a lot of things and she asked for a talking. Cat."

"Har, har," Kat said as Celina violently shoved her brother and yelled at him that making Fauna a talking cat was a great favor.

Fauna was trying to control her laughter. Having the personality she did, Fauna did not mind be laughed at, as long as it was by her friends and family. Nix, though being the brother of her friend, was a special character that did not like anyone much and laughed at everyone, so she did not care him laughing at her either.

Abruptly, Kat stopped laughing at Celina and Nix when she saw Fauna's ears swivel towards the road and she quickly laid on the grass. Kat knew this to be Fauna's "I'm a normal cat" look. Less than a minute later, a yellow taxi pulled up and stopped in front of the Institute. Two people emerged from the taxi and walked towards the gathered shadowhunters.

Kat knew immediately recognized Clary. She had the same green eyes as Kat and there seemed to be something about her that called out to Kat, like someone she should know, but did not. Frowning, Kat glanced at Celina, who seemed to notice the resemblance.

Jace and Clary walked up to Kat and her friends. Maryse told them, "Jace, Clary, these are the shadowhunters that the Clave sent to help with the downworlder problem."

Kat did not flinch under Jace's glare, "We don't need any help."

Nix sighed dramatically, "Well if you didn't need our help then we wouldn't be here, would we? There would be no problem." Nix smirked, "According to the information given to us on our assignment, this has been going on for two weeks."

Clary glared at Jace, "What problem?"

"Not now," he replied.

Celina, noticing the fall of the conversation, decided to properly introduce them, "I'm Celina. That idiot," she pointed to Nix, "Is my brother, Nix, and our other brother Cole. This is Kat," she pointed to Kat. "And that," she pointed to Fauna, "Is Kat's cat, Fauna."

Isabelle was watching Fauna, obviously waiting to see if she would surprise Jace and Clary the same way she had surprised Isabelle. Clary squealed when she saw Fauna and reached down her hand to pet her. Fauna's eyes widened, not like they had with Isabelle, but almost as if she was afraid of Clary. Clary's hand stopped and she looked hurt when Fauna jumped into Kat's arms.

Maryse, sensing something was wrong, stepped in, "Is something wrong?"

Kat bit her lip as she searched for an answer, "Um... Celina, I need to talk to you for a minute." She grabbed Celina's hand and dragged her just out of hearing distance of the rest.

Cole and Nix looked confused that Kat had done that, it was not like her to be rude. They shrugged and turned to Maryse, so, where are we staying?" Maryse led them up to the doors of the Institute and led them inside.

* * *

"Kat!" whined Celina. "What's going on?"

"Did you see Fauna? She's never flinched away like that before. She told me there's something about Clary that's familiar," Kat said.

Celina seemed unfazed by the news. "So?" she asked. "We've moved around a lot. She's probably met Fauna before and Fauna doesn't remember."

Kat was shaking her head before Celina was done, "It's not just that. I feel like _I _know Clary. Like I should know her, but I don't. I know you saw the resemblance between us."

Celina was starting to pick up her friend's worry, "I guess you're right." Her voice was guarded, like she was thinking about it carefully before she said anything.

"Let's talk about this later. Fauna's is waiting to go inside, and I know how important that is to her," Kat said. Celina nodded. The two friends walked over to Fauna and the three of them made their way into the Institute.

**A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Review, please! I'd really like to thank my reviewers (again) for pointing out my mistakes and EternallyJaded for urging me to post my stories : ) You guys rock. I'd also like to thank all of the people that added me to Author/Story Alert! Those people are: EternallyJaded, AdurnaBrisingr, vampire-academy-4-eva, mestiza91, and ImmatureEvil. If I left anyone out, please tell me! I'm planning on updating either tonight (again) or tomorrow either before school or as soon as I get home!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**A/N: First off, I have a lot of people to thank! I'm so happy, I didn't think I'd have this many comments or reviews. Anyway, I would like to thank Eternally Jaded, EmOcUtle530, and AdurnaBrisingr for their reviews. Next, I'd like to thank EmOcUtle530 and AdurnaBrisingr for adding me to their favorite Authors/stories! Finally, I'd like to thank EmOcUtle530 for adding me to their Author/story alert! You guys all rock and it really made my day, as usual, to see that I had so many emails from fanfiction regarding my story! For all of you, I'm going to try and make this a really long chapter, if I can! Oh, and I'm changing the rating to T for mild language.**

**Disclaimer: (I remembered it twice in a row! Yay!) Do I even have to say it? I'm not Cassandra Clare, or whatever her real name is, alright??!!??**

Celina grabbed Kat's hand and the two friends ran into the elevator. Isabelle was waiting for them as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. When she saw them, she stood upright, "Good, you're both here. Okay, your room is on the third floor. The kitchen is on the second along with the weapons room, library, and training room. My room is on that floor, also, with Jace, Alec, my younger brother Max, and my parent's rooms. There is a green house at the top and the roof is, well, the roof." Isabelle explained all this as they went up the elevator.

Kat, understanding Fauna's frustration, asked Isabelle, "Do you know where Church is?"

Isabelle looked amazed, "You know about Church? Have you been here before?"

"Yeah," Celina said. "When we were eight, your family went to Alicante and our families were sent here to watch the Institute during that meeting that your parents were called to."

"I remember that!" Isabelle exclaimed. "But, no, I don't know where Church is, he pretty much goes where he pleases. Does Fauna like him, or something?"

Fauna looked annoyed, "No, he's my brother." Isabelle looked astonished as the three girls and cat walked down the hall on the third floor towards their rooms. "Well," Fauna went on. "Not my real brother, but he's close enough. We lived near him in Alicante before he came here, and before I was a talking cat," she added.

"Oh. So kind of like Jace is to me, just a brother that isn't related to you in any way," Isabelle said.

"Yeah, or me," Kat said under her breath.

Isabelle seemed to have heard. As they stopped outside two bedrooms, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Celina looked at Kat, not willing to tell the story because it was not hers to tell. Kat told her, "My mother put me up for adoption when I was a baby, according to the Penhallow's. They adopted me. She left with my twin sister and I haven't seen her since, not that I remember her."

"I know the Penhallow's! The last time we were saw them was two years ago, but I don't remember you. Why I haven't I seen you before?" asked Isabelle.

Kat shrugged, "We're the best shadowhunter team our age, the Clave sends us around a lot to other Institutes to help. You probably visited when we were in..." she looked to Celina for help.

Celina listed, "Two years ago we were in Montana, Washington, Florida, and Brazil. So it must have been then. Do you remember what time of year you were visited?" Kat grinned. Celina took care of all trips and important information on the team and could tell you exactly where the team had been exactly when.

"Um," Isabelle thought for a minute. "I think it was in December."

"We were in Florida in December," Celina grinned.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"There's, like, five Disneyland parks there. That. Was. Awesome!" she laughed.

"You went to all of them?" Isabelle laughed.

"Yeah! It was totally fun, we _have _to go there again, just for vacation!" Kat said.

All three girls were laughing now as Isabelle helped Kat unpack her duffel and put all the things away, gaping at her designer clothes from Europe and her new clothes from Alicante. After prying Isabelle away from Kat's jewelry, the three girls unpacked Celina's stuff in the next door room. If they had had trouble getting Isabelle away from Kat's things, they had an even harder time with Celina's things, all three bags of clothes, jewelry, shoes, and weapons. In the end, Alec came looking for them for dinner and had to drag his complaining sister out of Celina's room.

Kat and Celina laughed before returning to their own rooms to change before dinner. After about 25 minutes, both girls emerged from their rooms with wet hair and a pair of jeans with a casual top on. Together, they walked to the elevator and rode down to the second floor before walking into the kitchen.

Maryse had made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Even though Nix and Cole had eaten before leaving Alicante, they were on their second serving of pasta. Kat and Celina took a bowl of pasta also, for the two portal trips and hiking to Magnus' had made them ravenous. Clary was glaring at Jace, who refused to look at anyone. Celina and Isabelle were talking about the best places to shop all over the world. Maryse and Kat talked about the happenings in Idris while Cole and Nix talked with Alec about the weapons in the weapons room at the Institute.

Once everyone had finished, Maryse brought out two large apple pies. Although Cole and Nix had eaten three servings of pasta, they quickly devoured three-quarters of the first pie. Clary still glared at Jace.

Kat, who sat next to Clary asked, "What's going on between you and your brother." Kat noted with some confusion that Clary flinched when she said 'brother.'

Clary shrugged, "I'm tired of him treating me like I can't care for myself. He won't tell me anything that's happening, he won't let me train to be a shadowhunter, he won't let me do anything without consulting him first."

Kat looked thoughtful for a minute. The two girls watched silently as Jace left the kitchen. When Kat was sure he was gone, she turned to Clary again, "I could train you. Celina and I could easily train you how to use at least a seraph blade by the end of tomorrow. So what if your brother says no, it's your life, live it your way. Your brother is too controlling, it would do both of you some good to let you decide something on your own for a change."

Clary's eyes widened with excitement, "You'd really teach me how to fight?"

Kat shrugged, "Sure. As long as his reason for you not fighting has something to do with some medical condition, I'd be happy to train you."

Clary hugged Kat, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" By now, Celina, Cole, and Isabelle were the only ones left in the kitchen with Clary and Kat.

Isabelle squealed, "Yay! I get to dress you up for your first training!"

Clary groaned as Celina and Kat laughed and Cole snickered. "Fine, but make sure you're done in twenty minutes," Kat said.

"You want some help?" asked Celina.

Kat nodded, "Could all three of you help?"

Clary looked upset, "I'm not _that _bad."

Kat was shaking her head, "No. I need someone to actually fight you, someone to make sure no one gets hurt, and someone to watch what you're doing and correct any mistakes. The fourth person is there just to make sure no one is coming down the hallway. Your brother, for instance?" Clary's eyes widened at the thought of Jace coming in while she was training.

"Okay, we'll be back in twenty minutes," Isabelle called over he shoulder, dragging Clary behind her.

Cole, Celina, and Kat went up to the third floor and changed into their black shadowhunter outfits. At the school they trained at in Alicante, the teacher's preferred that the students wear their shadowhunter uniforms during practice so they could get used to fighting in the uniforms. Celina brought her duffel into Kat's room and they filled it with all the weapons they brought and their rune jewelry. They saw Cole leaning against the wall outside in his uniform and found the training room downstairs. After waiting for a few minutes, they saw Isabelle and Clary running down the hallway. Isabelle wore a black tracksuit and Clary wore a purple short-sleeved tracksuit that was obviously Isabelle's.

Kat greeted Clary and handed her a seraph blade. Clary held it awkwardly in her hand. "It's name is Heman," she told Clary. Clary nodded and named it. Although she held it awkwardly, Clary could easily wound an opponent if they came after her now. Celina nodded to Kat, they usually understood what the other was thinking when they concentrated on the same thing.

Celina stepped forward as the opponent to Clary. "Okay, we're going to try some hand to hand combat first." Clary nodded and handed the seraph blade back. Cole slipped out and was watching the hallway while Celina taught Clary some basic defense moves when attacking hand to hand. Isabelle was waiting with her stele, focusing on Clary more than Celina, knowing it was Clary who would get hurt during the training more than Celina. Kat corrected Clary when she was standing with her legs to far apart or her arms to stiff.

Celina nodded appreciatively when Clary managed to stop Celina's fist from connecting with her stomach. "Excellent, Clary!" She turned to Isabelle, "Heal her before any bruises start to appear."

Kat motioned Celina over with her hand, "I'd like to try the seraph blade again with her."

Celina nodded, "I think you're right. She was learning quite fast on how to defend herself. Not as fast as you did, but still..." Celina left the sentence hanging.

Kat nodded and walked back to Clary. Isabelle sat on the couch in the corner once she was done drawing an _iratze _on Clary. "Okay, we're going to try fighting with seraph blades again. Usually, you don't fight sword to sword, just sword to whatever ways your demon fights back, but it's still good to know how, just in case."

Clary nodded and named Heman when Kat handed it to her. Kat grabbed her favorite seraph blade out of Celina's duffel before joining Clary in the center of the mat. "Leo," she named her blade. It's glow always gave a sense of calm to Kat. She'd had the blade for as long as she could remember. Her adopted mother said it was her mom's favorite blade when she was younger. Kat always won a fight with it, she'd never been too badly injured while using it. Celina called it her lucky blade.

Rather than teaching Clary the right lunges and swipes to use with a seraph blade, Kat began fighting. If Celina was right and Clary learned as well as she had when she was training, then Clary would not need to know those. Kat was correct when Clary met her lunge with a swipe that blocked the blade before it hit her. As Kat kept lunging and swiping at Clary, she pushed Clary harder. Soon, Clary was covered in sweat and gripping the seraph blade tight in her hands.

Celina yelled from the sidelines, "Loosen your grip on that blade or else you're going to have stiff moves. Remember, the sword is just an extension of your arm, use it like you would your arm."

Clary's moves were weakening and holding Heman was harder than ever. Kat heard a commotion outside the door but ignored it. Isabelle and Celina glanced over at the door. Kat lunged at Clary and knocked her over, grabbing the falling Heman and made an 'x' at Clary's throat with both blades just as the training room door's slammed open with a loud "bang!"

An angry Jace stormed into the room and gaped at the two girls in the middle of the mat, "What the _hell _is going on here?"

**A/N: Sorry about the rating change : ( But I wasn't sure how to end this chapter without Jace saying 'hell,' so I had to add it and apparently that is mild language and not 'appropriate for all ages.' Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this up, but I'm getting a D- in Algebra 1 thanks to some stupid absence last week and two missing assignments, so I got chewed out by my parents this afternoon : ( Enough about my bad grades, what did you think? Review, please! Hope you liked the extra long chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Author's Note**

**I know I may have said in some of my replies that I would update on Tuesday, but I'm sorry, I lost track of time and was playing MySims Kingdom late. Then my parents told me to go to bed (I shouldn't be on my computer for this) and I'm still not satisfied with my next chapter, so I'm going to edit it and post it on Wednesday. Sorry! I promise I'll post several times to make up for it : )**

**Thanks again to all of my awesome reviewers who reviewed my last chapter and all the chapters before that!**

**Leopardeyes**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 (it is chapter 6, right? Lol, you'd think I'd know)

**A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank my three reviewers (I think it was three), AdurnaBrisingr, EmOcUtle530, and EternallyJaded. If I left your name out, please let me know, it's difficult to keep track : ) I'm sorry I didn't update yet, but my day was pretty hectic, so I'm posting the chapters now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MI series : ( But I do own Fauna, the Hightower's (not the last name, just the characters), that warlock, and the plot : )**

Kat jumped when she heard Jace yell. Jace looked livid and glared at Kat, who slowly got off of Clary and helped her up. Alec had run into the room when he heard Jace yell and was looking shocked at Kat. Cole shrugged in apology to Kat and Celina before slipping into the room behind Alec. Fauna, Kat noticed, was sitting across the hallway and tittering at them. When she saw Jace move, Fauna stopped and crouched behind him, ready to attack if he attacked Kat.

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?" Jace demanded, making each word a sentence.

Kat's face remained calm as she looked at Jace and replied, "Just training Clary how to be a shadowhunter."

Isabelle looked dumbfounded that anyone could talk to Jace that way while he glared daggers and talked that way. Celina just rolled her eyes and joined her brothers on the couch. Kat noted that Nix had come into the room and only noticed now.

"I told her not to train," Jace seemed to struggle to remain in control and not attack Kat.

"So? You're just her _brother_," she emphasized, and noticed, that he two flinched at the comment. She wondered what it was between the siblings that made them flinch at the term 'brother.' "If she wants to learn to fight, then she can. The Clave would love to have more shadowhunters."

"Well, it's too dangerous for her," Jace said. Clary yelled in protest. Everyone else just rolled their eyes. Fauna ambled into the room and sat down beside Kat.

"So? It's her life. If she wants to live it, let her. She was doing just fine before you came along," Fauna pointed out.

Kat raised an eyebrow at Fauna, who just murmured 'Church.'

"If she hadn't met me, she would have been killed by a ravener demon," countered Jace.

"Well," Clary said. "It is possible that I may have stayed with my mom and just gone to the country with her." Jace glanced at Clary with a look that clearly said 'shut-up-I'm-trying-to-make-a-point.'

Celina rushed to her friends defense, "So what if you don't approve of it? Kat thinks it's a good idea. I think it's a good idea. Even my brothers think it's a good idea! And I bet if you asked Isabelle, she'd agree."

Jace turned his glare to Isabelle. "Well," she paused. "I think it would be a good idea for Clary to _learn_. What if one day none of us are around and she gets attacked? How will she defend herself?"

Jace paused for a minute, "That wouldn't happen because someone would be here with her."

Alec groaned, "Jace, she's your _sister_, not your pet! You can't keep her on a leash forever. Even her mom wouldn't do that."

Jace, knowing he was loosing the argument, turned and stormed out of the room. Clary sighed, "This is _not _good. I should have known he'd react like that."

Celina walked over to Clary, "Don't worry, Alec is right, he can't keep you on a leash forever. If either of my brother's did that, I'd kick their ass."

Kat laughed and said to Clary, "Also, you did really well. And I don't say that lightly."

Cole laughed, "It's true. It took, I don't know, five years of training with her before she finally said I was good. Nix took about, well, she hasn't said anything to him yet." Nix glared at Cole who just smirked in response.

The four girls left the two brothers with Alec who had resumed their weapons talk and ended up in Isabelle's room. "What do the three of you guys say to some girl bonding time?" asked Isabelle.

"What kind?" Celina asked.

Isabelle's eyes held excitement, "You _have _to go clubbing in New York, it's awesome!"

Celina was bouncing up and done and shouting in Kat's ear, "I told you so! I told you so!" While Kat pretended to cower and covered her ears.

"I get it, I get it! Now stop yelling or I'll never be able to hear through that ear again!"

Isabelle was jumping with Celina now, "Does that mean yes?"

"Of course," said Kat.

"Yay, we're going clubbing!" Celina and Isabelle shouted at the same time while Clary groaned and Kat laughed.

**A/N: Like I said before, really sorry about not updating! I'm working hard to post these chapters tonight before midnight, lol : ) So, the next is going to be about the girls going clubbing and Jace trying to figure out what's going on with him and his overprotectiveness. R & R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 (I'm positive this time)

**A/N: No one to thank, because I'm posting this right after the last chapter :) But, I hope you liked the last chapter once you read it! Oh, and the clubbing outfits are going to be on my profile!!! Also, for those of you wondering, I really love Juicy Couture things, which is what Celina and Kat like because I'm not very original : ( **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Apparently so, I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. What I do own is my dog, Spirit : )**

Less than an hour later, Celina and Kat were dressed and ready to go. Celina wearing a black, low neckline tank top with wide straps from, light blue washed denim leggings, and black gladiator sandals, all from Juicy.. Kat wore a black ruffled silk dress with black tights and black boots. For accessories, Celina had a black flower barrette, a black purse, and her gold necklace with her zodiac sign. Kat had a silver initial necklace, a gold heart ring, and a five chain bracelet.

Isabelle and Clary were emerged from Isabelle's room and walked over to where Celina and Kat waited. Clary was wearing a silver cross-back halter top with black flare jeans, and black sequined ballet flats. Isabelle was wearing a short gold dress with ruffles, gold hoop earrings and a gold bracelet with runes, with gold heeled sandals. After admiring each others outfits, and fighting Clary to go clubbing with them, the four girls were down the elevator and outside.

Clary hailed them a taxi and the four girls slipped in, Isabelle, Celina, and Kat in the back with Clary sitting in the front passengers seat. After giving the directions to Pandemonium, Isabelle asked Celina and Kat, "Do you have any weapons?"

Celina rolled her eyes while Kat answered, "Of course. We'd never leave without them."

"Really? Where do you keep them?" asked Isabelle.

Celina patted her purse and looked at Isabelle in confusion, "Don't you know the rune to make things bigger on the inside and still look the same size?"

Isabelle looked shocked, "No, I didn't know there is one." Celina handed her her purse and pointed out the rune on the inside of the purse. Isabelle gasped when she saw all the weapons and other items held in her purse.

"It's funny. You could get lost in there. Fauna did, once. That was funny. It was right after she'd learned to talk and now, anytime we bring it up, she glares at us and storms off," Celina laughed.

"Poor Fauna," Kat said in mock sympathy. The three girls laughed while Clary gave them an odd look, wondering what they were laughing about. This only made them laugh harder.

* * *

Jace was pacing in his room, annoyed. How could he have lost it like that? he wondered to himself. Every time he had tried to tell Clary the truth about why he did not want her to train to be a shadowhunter, he could never say it. He was her _brother_ for crying out loud. Even if he never was related, even though he knew that was impossible, then he could not keep her from training, or else he would just look like a controlling friend.

He groaned in frustration and stopped his pacing, collapsing on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he heard laughter outside. Getting up, he opened the door a little and looked out. Isabelle, Kat, and Celina were laughing and dragging Clary down the hallway. Jace sucked in his breath. Clary looked amazing. Then he realized, the only time she would dress like this was when she was going clubbing. Isabelle rarely took any weapons with her when she went clubbing, except her stele and whip. Clary had no weapons, and it was obvious that the other girls would never think about bringing weapons. If they could attack someone like Clary, who had not training, how could he expect them to have weapons?

He paced for a few more minutes before making a decision and walked over to Alec's room. After banging on the door, Alec answered. "What's up?"

"We're going to follow your sister."

Alec's eyes widened, "Last time I agreed to do that with you, she kicked our asses!"

"Yeah, well last time, you were thirteen and we were trying to figure out why she'd been avoiding us," Jace said bluntly.

"Yeah, and it ended up with her getting a new whip, practicing while she was avoiding us, and kicking our asses with said whip because we followed her!" Alec whined.

"Well, this time we're following her, Clary, and the two new girls."

Alec's eyes widened even more, "They could kick our asses better than Isabelle could. Plus, Isabelle would definitely help. I doubt those two brothers of Celina's would help us either. Why do you want to spy on them?"

"They're taking Clary clubbing and they have no weapons," Jace replied through gritted teeth.

Now Alec just groaned, "Jace, why does it matter? How do you know they have no weapons anyway?"

"Because," was Jace's brilliant answer.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but only because you're my brother," Alec relented.

"Go where?" asked Cole as he rounded the corner with Nix.

"Nowhere," Jace said.

Nix looked at them for a few minutes before saying, "They're going to go spy on our sister, Clary, Isabelle, and Kat."

Alec looked confused and Jace just looked angry again, "Were you spying on us?"

"Nope," Nix smiled. "I can just tell."

Cole sighed, "Enough of your compulsions, Nix. Fine."

"Fine?" Alec asked while Jace just looked dumbfounded.

Cole shrugged, "Sure, we love pranking Kat and Celina, so while your watching Isabelle and Clary, we prank Kat and Celina." Nix grinned happily at the thought.

"Prank them?" asked Jace.

Nix nodded and grinned, a mischievous gleam in his eye, "We can never prank them at home because Fauna is allowed all over Alicante without question, so she can warn them. When we're gone, she can't warn them because she can't attack mundies here without letting them know what she is. So we can only prank them when they're gone from an Institute or Fauna's off doing something for the a friend of hers back home."

"Huh, okay, we're going clubbing," Alec said in defeat.

Nix and Cole grinned and ran to the elevator. Jace shrugged and went to get ready. Alec just sighed and sat at the end of hid bed before changing into some clothes Isabelle had chosen for him when they went clubbing.

* * *

"Clary?" called Kat. She and Isabelle had been looking for Clary for the past ten minutes. She'd been dancing with some friend of hers that she had called and met them there.

"Ugh!" groaned Isabelle. "This is useless. Clary won't answer her phone. Let's just call Simon and see if he'll pick up." Kat shrugged and glanced over at Celina. She was dancing with a random mundane, which she did every time they went on a mission to another Institute.

Suddenly, Kat noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Moving her head slightly, she saw two black human shapes. She groaned. Quickly, she darted over to Celina, Isabelle following behind as she called the mundane.

"Celina," Kat hissed from behind her.

Celina's dance partner went to get her a drink. "What?"

"Your brother's are here. What are the odds they're going to prank us?"

Celina groaned, "There are no odds. We already know they're going to prank us. Won't they give it a rest? They've never managed to prank us well. Last time all they did was ruin our rooms. At least we didn't have to clean that up, it took them two days to clean it." Celina grinned at the memory.

Kat laughed, "I remember that. Good thing you told your mom what happened, two days of shopping wasted!" she said in mock horror. Celina smacked her on the arm before returning to the mundane and the drinks he'd gotten them. She smiled and accepted hers. Kat looked to the left and noticed Cole frowning slightly, he never did approve of Celina's date choices. Not that he despised mundanes, he just didn't like his sister dating a new mundie every day.

Laughing, Kat looked around and saw Isabelle waving to her. Kat ran over and Isabelle dragged her to the bar. Clary sat with the mundie. She looked up when Isabelle called her name. "Simon," she said to the boy next to her. "This is Kat. She's a shadowhunter helping out at the Institute."

Kat stiffened, "You're not supposed to tell mundanes about us!" she hissed at Clary.

Clary shrugged, "He already knows. He's not going to tell anyone."

Kat was feeling uncomfortable now, "Clary, you don't understand."

"What's to understand? He knows, he won't tell anyone," she said firmly.

Kat was already shaking her head. "Clary," she wasn't sure how to approach the subject. "I'm under strict order from the Clave that no mundanes are to know about us."

"Well, I'm not," Clary shrugged again.

Kat sighed in frustration, "No, Clary... the Clave doesn't care if I tell them, they just can't remember. And you can't take people's memory away, so..." she trailed off.

"What do you mean 'so?"'

"So, he can't live."

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I know I kept saying I'd update and it took me so long to! Usually when I write, it's easy, but I got terrible writers block and a lot of things at school, sooo, I didn't update : ( But, here's a really long chapter to make up for it, I hope : ) I'm already working on the next chapter and I'll try to stop making promises I can't keep : ( Anyway, I didn't really care about what the guys were wearing, so I'm not putting their outfits on my profile, but the girls' outfits are! R & R!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

**A/N: : ( I feel unloved, I only got two reviews for the last chapter : ( So, I'd like to thank AdurnaBrisingr and EternallyJaded for their reviews. I don't really need you to make a whole sentence review, just "Update!" works. Anyway, enough of my pity party, on with the story : )**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, my name isn't even close to Cassandra or Clare. So, I'm not her : (**

_"What?"_ screeched Clary.

Simon's eyes were wide with fear. He had had enough experience with shadowhunters to know that just because they did not look deadly did not mean they were not. Isabelle was shocked, again. Nix and Cole looked up from their prank to Kat. They quickly walked over, avoiding a fuming Celina, who had just had a lot of non-deadly demon poison poured on her, under her glamour, of course.

"What's going on?" asked Jace.

Kat looked upset, "You have disobeyed the Clave."

"How?" demanded Alec.

"This mundane knows about us," Kat said. Cole sucked in his breath.

"No, Clary isn't tied to the Clave. She doesn't have to follow the rules we do," pointed out Isabelle.

Cole was already shaking his head, "If a shadowhunter not tied to the Clave tells mundanes about us, then it's the job of the local Institute to make sure they forget. And, for obvious reasons, they can't see a warlock to fix their memory. They need to be killed."

"But that's not fair!" squeaked Clary finally.

Kat looked sadly at Clary, "I'm sorry, Clary, it's the way the Clave instructs us. We _live _right by the Clave. If they found out about this, we'd be stripped of our titles, marks, and family, and thrown into the mundane world. We have to do it."

Clary was quickly shaking her head with her eyes closed, trying to clear her head. "No."

Jace spun Kat around to face him and Isabelle, "You can't do this."

"Unfortunately, I can. I'm so sorry. Don't you know what it's like to do something you don't want to just because you were threatened?" demanded Kat.

Jace stiffened. Isabelle did not notice and said, "But Simon would never tell anyone."

"I'm really sorry," Kat said.

Cole and Nix were behind Kat, glaring at Isabelle and Jace. Celina had disappeared, _Probably to fix her clothes, _thought Kat. Suddenly, she felt air whoosh behind her as Cole and Nix spun around. Kat did also.

Behind them were two empty seats where Clary and Simon had been just moments ago.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: So, I have no reviewers since these are so close together, but that doesn't matter this time. Oh, I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but I'm changing the actual books a lot more then I initially intended, so... I guess that's all : ) Read on...**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not Cassandra Clare. My initials are L.. I guess if you took out the 'L' and 'O...'**

"Dammit," muttered Nix. Kat took off after the mundane and red head. She looked all around the club for Clary's red hair.

"It's no use, they've probably left," Nix pointed out. Kat shrugged. The two fell into step next to each other as they exited the club, Cole would catch up.

As they ran down the street, Kat noticed a flash of red going around the corner. Silently, she pointed it out to Nix and the two ran down the street, Kat kicking off her boots before catching up to Nix. They heard a scream and they ran faster.

In front of the two of them were five demons circling Clary. Kat cursed under her breath and ran forward. Nix pushed the mundane down as a demon lunged at him from behind and grazed Nix's arm. Grimacing, Nix pulled out his seraph blade and muttered Ariel under his breath. The blade shot out straight into the demons chest. In this light, neither could tell what kind of demon they were, just that there were demons.

All the sudden, one demon went down. Kat looked to the ground after she killed her demon, and, sure enough, Fauna was clawing and biting dangerously at one of the three remaining demons. Fauna looked up as soon as she finished killing the demon. Nix killed his demon and knelt down to Clary and the mundane to make sure they had no injuries.

They heard clapping behind them. Kat looked up and Nix was standing in front of Clary and the mundane, shielding them from whatever was in the alley in front of them. A warlock emerged from the shadows. He had paws for hands with claws sharper than Fauna's magically sharpened ones. Fauna's eyes narrowed slightly. Clary and the mundane's eyes widened at the sight. Kat and Nix remained the same.

"Nice show, nice show. I was wondering how you'd do against those demons," he said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Clary in a high, squeaky voice that sounded less than intimidating.

The warlock acted as though he had not heard her. "You know," he went on. "My master said you were powerful, but I expected it would have taken longer. If you could do so well together, I wonder how you'd do alone." Now he seemed to only be addressing Kat.

He snapped his fingers and black circles surrounded Nix, Clary, and the mundane's hands, legs, arms, and feet. Nix fell against the wall as he lost his balance and struggled to stand up. He gave up when he realized there was no way out. Kat glanced at Fauna and notice she was surrounded by a black metal box with air holes too small for her to squeeze through.

The warlock looked behind him and said some words in a language that Kat did not recognize, which surprised her because she knew many languages. She had to, she went to Institutes all over the world. A dark shape emerged from the shadows once more. Kat sucked in her breath sharply as she saw their face.

**A/N: Haha, I'm cruel. Sorry this was such a short chapter, this was as much as I wrote last night, I thought I'd do more, but I'm deciding on how to do the next chapter other than what I have so far, it's way too short. So, here's chapter what ever I'm on : ) I'm updating soon, I promise. Today we painted my room, so I didn't have much time, sorry! R & R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: UGH! I am sooo mad at right now. I wrote this chapter, and when I tried to save it, my three days were up and it said I had to 'log in' again. Which meant, I lost the entire chapter : ( Oh, well, here it is... again. I know I usually update at odd hours of the night, but that's just because I get all my best ideas at night : ) Anyway, on with the story... Oh, and by the way, 'Celina' is, well, you'll find out. Celina without the ' ' is just Celina.**

**Disclaimer: HONESTLY, I'M NOT CASSANDRA CLARE! Who would want to be her anyway... I know I would ; )**

Celina stepped out of the shadows. No, not Celina, just a demon that looked like Celina. Kat kept thinking to herself, _It's not Celina, It's not Celina._ Nix gasped an closed his eyes, muttering to himself. Kat could not hear him, but she guessed it was similar to what she had been thinking a minute ago.

'Celina' looked hurt, "Why are you afraid of me? It's me, Celina."

"You're not Celina!" spat Nix.

'Celina grimaced for a second before her face returned to it's hurt expression, "Of course I am!"

Kat could hear loud footsteps storming down the alleyway. She looked up and saw Celina and Cole were running towards them, Cole with a seraph blade in hand and Celina with her newly prized whip gripped tightly in her hand.

'Celina' hissed in annoyance. The warlock sighed again and snapped his fingers. Black circles twisted around Cole and Celina's hands, legs, arms, and feet. Cole fell forward and Celina wobbled slightly before falling against the wall.

Kat grimaced as she looked at her friends before turning back to the Warlock and fake 'Celina' with a poker face. The warlock smiled back at her before nodding towards 'Celina.'

"What do you want?" her voice was controlled and stronger than she felt.

"I hear you're a good fighter," the 'Celina' said with an angelic smile that was did not look normal.

"Yes," her reply was short.

"Don't tell them anything!" growled Nix from behind her. That surprised her, Nix never liked her.

"Well, you obviously know what I am, shadowhunter. And I know more about you than you do," she left the sentence hanging.

"So?" demanded Celina.

"Sooo," the demon said, drawing out the word. "I can use it against you."

"That's it?" laughed Kat. "You're going to blackmail me like a middle school girl?"

The demon's smile reveled two rows of sharp teeth. Kat knew that they were sharper than any of her weapons and would hurt if she was bit. "Of course not! Your family has some interesting secrets that I could share with the Clave for a lot."

"They'd kill you," Cole said with venom in his voice.

'Celina' laughed and turned to Cole, "Of course they would! But at least _she _would never haunt my kind again."

Kat was trying very hard not to shake with fear. In the back of her mind, she remembered a quote from one of her favorite books, The Battle of the Labyrinth by Rick Riordan, "Sometimes things go wrong... Heroes get hurt. They... they die, and the monsters just keep coming back." (233) It was true, she thought, if her friends died killing demons, they would stay dead, but the demons would just come back.

Celina seemed to be thinking along the same lines, her eyes showed it when Kat risked a glance at her. The demon looked at Kat, "You can choose your weapon."

Kat nodded and reached for her seraph blade. When she did not grab it, she looked down and realized she had dropped it somewhere while the demon talked. She looked at Nix, who was closest to her, and his seraph blade lying next to his foot. He groaned before replying, "Just take it."

Kat smiled a small smile before leaning down and grabbing it. She whispered, "Ariel." The blade shot out and Kat saw a flash of fear in the demons eyes. Even the warlock looked slightly uneasy at the sight of the blade.

The fake Celina did not need weapons. Kat noticed how her hands curled into claws and her fingers grew into claws. She had the sharp teeth like before, but now there were three rows of sharp teeth.

"If you defeat me, we'll leave in peace. If I defeat you, you and your friends come with us," the demon said.

"No, if you defeat me, you take me and my friends go free," Kat said stubbornly.

"Are you insane?" demanded Nix from behind her. "You can't beat her, no matter how well you can kill demons." Kat paused, she'd never heard him give her a compliment before, even if it did sound the way it did. Shaking it off, she waited for the demons answer.

"Fine," it said. Nix was yelling at Kat not to have made the deal while Celina was yelling at the warlock and asking why he was doing this.

The demon launched herself at Kat, who dodged out of the way. 'Celina' hissed in annoyance before spinning around and facing Kat again, a deadly look in her eyes. Kat tried hitting the demon, but was met with empty air. She turned to see the demon chuckling softly as it leaned against the wall.

"I'm much faster than you, little shadowhunter," it said before pushing away from the wall and leaping at Kat again.

This time, Kat did not move fast enough and gasped in pain as she felt the needle sharp claws brush against her skin. Though it should have only been a scratch, the claws went right through her skin, blood gushing from the wound. She faintly heard an intake of breath from behind her, but did not have the energy to turn around. Celina was in the middle of her rant of profanities at the warlock and demon before the warlock just glared at her and her voice was taken away. She glared angrily at the warlock before continuing the rant silently.

Kat, hoping to hit the demon, swung one last time. She knew the fight had gone far too shortly on her part. Willing her death to be short, she looked at her friends for the last time. Clary was staring wide eyed at her. The mundane had fainted next to her. Celina was letting silent tears fall down her face. Kat realized slowly that she had not seen Celina cry since they were six. Nix and Cole's eyes were wide with fear for her, like Clary's, but they tried to free themselves of the bonds encircling their wrists.

The demon smiled at Kat, exposing all of her teeth again. She then looked disappointed, "I though you said you were a good fighter. Too bad you couldn't win."

Kat closed her eyes and felt a burning pain across the left side of her face down to her elbow. Celina gasped and cried harder as she saw the demon slide four of her claws down Kat's face, leaving deep wounds. Cole looked away sadly. Nix was numb, he didn't know what to feel.

Then the triplets glared angrily and started yelling at the demon and warlock as they picked up Kat and walked towards the other end of the alley. Before they left through a new portal, the warlock turned around and said, "Valentine will come back for the others." He snapped his fingers and the bonds surrounding the five disappeared. Nix and Cole leaped up and tore after the warlock. Seconds before they reached the portal, it disappeared.

**A/N: I'm mean, I know. It was a sad chapter, but good things don't happen in the MI series without something bad happening first. **

**Sorry it took so long to update. If I don't update for a while, it's usually because I'm lazy. On Friday, I told myself to update. I thought I would. But nothing works for me. During lunch at school I fell and landed on my back. I had back surgery last January and am still in recovery. The school called the paramedics and I ended up in the hospital for a while, so I was kind of busy : ( Sorry!**

**Anyway, I don't like this one as much as I liked the first version of this chapter : ( But I think it turned out all right : ) R & R!**

**Oh, yeah, for those of you who go to my school (I'm sure you know who you are), the girl that slipped (me) did not have a seizure and did not split my back open. If I did have a seizure, I'm pretty sure I would know, and if I split my back open, I think there would be a lot of blood. There was no blood, I was fine, so THE RUMORS ARE NOT TRUE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

**A/N: Not much to say. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, but it takes too long to list all of them, so if you want to check, go to my reviews page. There's not much else to say, so, oh well, on with the story : )**

**Disclaimer: If you still think I'm Cassandra Clare, I'm not, so stop thinking I am.**

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were still in Pandemonium, looking for Clary, Simon, and the new shadowhunters. Alec turned to Jace, "Where are they?"

"I have no idea," Jace said. He was beginning to worry for Clary and the mundane.

"Well, try calling Clary," Alec said.

"I'll call Simon," Isabelle offered. She took out her cell phone and dialed his number. After waiting a few rings she said, "He's not picking up."

Jace nodded and pulled out his cell phone and called Clary. After getting her voice mail four times, he turned to Alec, "She won't pick up."

"Well, I doubt that they are still here," Isabelle said. "We might as well go look for them."

Jace and Alec nodded and the three of them walked out of Pandemonium. After walking a few blocks, they agreed that everyone else had probably gone back to the Institute. They walked in the direction towards the Institute before they heard sobbing. Jace and Alec took out their seraph blades and Isabelle had her whip ready. They turned the corner and saw Clary, Simon, Celina, Cole, and Nix staring at a piece of wall. Well, Simon was still unconscious and Clary and Celina were crying while Nix and Cole just sat on the ground across from the wall, staring at it. Jace ran over to Clary and asked her what was wrong, but she was sobbing too hard.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked Celina, who just sobbed harder.

"What happened?" Alec asked Nix and Cole.

Cole looked up with dead eyes and Nix said, "They took her. Valentine is back and he took her."

"What do you mean 'Valentine is back?'" asked Jace. "We already knew that."

"We mean," Celina said through broken sobs. "That... he wants her... again. He _did _get... her... this time." At that, she started sobbing again.

"Why would Valentine want her?" asked Isabelle.

"Because," Nix answered. "Katherine Morgenstern is Valentine's daughter."

**A/N: Oooo, cliffhanger, again. I'm doing that a lot, aren't I? Anyway, I completely forgot about Isabelle until I was half way through the chapter. Oh, well, I managed to remember her before I posted this, right? Sorry about the short chapter, I'm currently writing the next one and it will be finished soon. R & R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12 (I think)

**A/N: Well, still not much to say seeing as I'm writing this at 1:38 a.m and finished the last chapter about five minutes ago, so, I guess that's all.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not Cassandra Clare : (**

Jace stared at Nix for a moment before he burst out laughing, "Wow, you really had us going there. She's not Valentine's daughter, he only has one daughter."

Celina was already shaking her head, "No, he has two daughters and one son."

"How?" asked Alec.

Jace looked at Alec, "Well you see Alec,"

"Oh, shut up!" he glared at Jace who just smirked.

"Kat has a twin," Cole said.

"Who's her twin?" Alec asked.

Now Isabelle looked like her brother had asked the dumbest question in the world, "Clary you idiot! _Clary_ is Kat's twin."

Celina nodded, "It would explain why Kat looks so similar to Clary, and why Fauna was kind of edgy around her."

Now Jace looked confused, "What does your talking cat have to do with anything?"

Cole, Celina, and Nix all shared glances. Celina then said, "When Magnus made her a talking cat, he did more. She gets these, I don't know, feelings. Important. Like if we've been told a demon is in a certain place and it's somewhere else entirely, she knows where to go. It's quite useful."

"Like an impulse," Nix said.

"Yeah, like the ones Nix has every now and then," Cole said.

"Okay... that's weird," Alec finally said.

Celina shrugged, "But it helps, sometimes."

Clary, who hadn't spoken through the whole conversation, now spoke up, "But, how does Kat know all of that?"

"Kat knows it because when she was six, she asked our history teacher who Jocelyn Fairchild was. Our teacher just said, "she was married to Valentine Morgenstern." So, of course, Kat went to the library at our school and researched Valentine Morgenstern. She'd always been told that her father wasn't a good man, she was put up for adoption by her mother who left with Kat's twin sister, and that the Penhallow's couldn't let one of Mrs. Penhallow's best friend's daughter be sent to some other family, so they adopted her, blah blah blah... we've all heard it before," Nix said.

Celina laughed, "I didn't have the same class as the two of you then, was it during class?"

Now Nix smiled a little, "Yeah, you should have seen the teacher. Ms. Cartwright gave us detention for asking anything to do with her. Of course later we found out that Jocelyn was 'dead,' but oh, well. We knew otherwise thanks to Mrs. Penhallow."

"Why'd you get detention?" asked Cole.

"I never told you? It was because Ms. Cartwright found out that it was me who told Kat to ask. We'd already been instructed not to when some other kid asked," Nix chuckled.

"Guys, I think we're a little off track," Celina said as she rolled her eyes. She stood up from the ground.

Isabelle noted Celina's new energy, "You look better."

Celina smiled, "I feel a lot better."

"Why? You just saw your best friend get kidnapped and you 'feel a lot better?'" asked Cole.

Celina smiled and nodded, "That pretty much sums it up, yeah."

Nix muttered something under his breath about girls before addressing Cole, "Obviously, the 'Almighty and Wise Celina Artemis Hightower,' has a plan." Cole was already laughing by the time Nix finished. Celina just smiled angelically before flicking her wrist, which now held her whip, and tripped him with the electrum wire. She made sure to step on his back as she exited the alley.

"Well, you guys coming or what?" she asked. Cole laughed at Nix as he helped him up.

Nix muttered something about Celina turning into Fauna, and everyone else left the alleyway, Jace picking up Simon before he left.

**A/N: I know, not that long. I'm not exactly having writer's block, I just got a new idea for another MI fic and I really really want to write it, but I don't want to work on two things at once, I may have to... Anyway, I'm not going to update on this chapter in the morning and maybe not this afternoon because I'm going to the mountains and it's going to take hours in a car to get there. And I just had a huge fight with my brother, which is NOT going to help. Anyway, R & R (as usual) ; )**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13 (still not sure)

**A/N: Yeah, if you read my other story, I wrote in my recent chapters a/n that when I'm on vacation, I'm really lazy, so, yeah. I haven't updated for a while because of that. Sorry! : ( Here's the newest chapter. Hope you like it : )**

**Wait! I almost forgot the disclaimer (seriously, I was half way through the chapter before I remembered it!): I don't own the MI series, Cassandra Clare does.**

Kat was on the ground, a strange pounding in her head. Faintly, she heard, as if she was dreaming, "Are you insane? You could have killed her!"

"I'm sorry, master," a sad voice said.

The first voice sounded livid, "You'll do well not to make the mistake again. She's my _daughter_. I want her to _help _me, not _betray _me!"

"I'm sorry, master," the second voice repeated.

"I think she's waking," a third voice said.

Kat heard hurried footsteps approaching her. She felt small pressure on her forehead. "Her head is warm, that's pretty bad." The second voice said.

Slowly, Kat blinked open her eyes, straining them against the bright light on the ceiling and gasping in pain as she opened her left eye. She groaned and turned over, burying her face in the pillow she hadn't realized was under her. She heard the people whispering again, but she tuned them out.

Finally, she couldn't ignore the voices any longer, so she turned over again (ignoring the blurry vision in her left eye) and looked at the people surrounding her. Two she recognized as the warlock and the demon from the alleyway. There were two other people in the room. One she knew to be Valentine, and the other she hadn't even noticed. He looked a lot like Valentine, but a younger version with black eyes, and a menacing smile.

"Valentine," Kat simply said.

Valentine smiled, "Yes, yes. So you _do _know me."

"Let me go," her angry tone turned weak as she tried to sit up. The mini Valentine smirked at her as she fell back onto the bed.

Valentine showed concern that Kat knew was just an act. "Are you alright?"

Kat stayed silent, knowing she couldn't answer truthfully without giving into him. The truth? She felt like hell. Her left eye stung wether it was open or closed, and she was having problems seeing with one blurry eye and one shut eye.

"Aren't you wondering what happened?" asked Valentine.

Still, she was quiet. Valentine decided to tell her, "You were attacked by a greater demon..."

Now Kat spoke up, interrupting Valentine mid-sentence, "No. You sent one after me."

Valentine Jr. in the corner just rolled his eyes while Valentine grinned, pleased he'd forced a response from her. "True, but I didn't mean for this to happen," he handed her a mirror.

Kat slowly reached her left arm out and gasped as a jolt of pain went through her arm. She grabbed the mirror with her right hand and held it up to her face. Her usually straight red hair looked unruly, like when she woke up in the morning. But that wasn't what caught her attention. The left side of her face was an ugly red color with dried blood in places. She could make out four, long, parallel scars marring her beautiful face.

Valentine just stood there grinning and the boy just walked out of the room. The demon and warlock had disappeared sometime during the conversation. Kat just continued to stare in horror at her face, until a single tear slid down her cheek, leaving a damp trail.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm cruel to her. But life isn't all happiness and sunflowers. Bad things happen too. Anyway, hope this was better than the last chapter, but, it still wasn't my best work. Thanks for reading it : ) R & R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

**A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that... I'm just having issues with school and all that annoying stuff : ( My C+ in math is now a D! Yay for me *sarcasm.* Anyway, here's the next chapter, I'll be updating my other story right after this one. Thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten, they really made me happy : )**

**Disclaimer: Not Cassandra Clare : (**

Celina ran up the steps of the Institute with the others following behind. The other eight following behind her. Isabelle kept asking what she was doing. Ignoring her, Celina ran into the elevator and held the gate open, "You guys coming or what?" she demanded again.

They rode the elevator up to the third floor. Celina ran down to her room with Nix and Cole following close behind. The others glanced at each other before following more slowly. She paused outside her room before opening it and rushing to one of her duffel bags. Unzipping it, she reached in until she grasped a small brown box.

"What's that," asked Clary. Nix and Cole's eyes widened when they saw it.

When Celina opened it, the others saw it filled with jewelry. "Jewelry! Really?" Alec said.

Celina glared at him before she pushed a small button in a concealed compartment on the side. She turned it over again and the top popped off. Below all the jewelry was another tray with six small boxes. Each was labeled, _Celina, Nix, Cole, Kat, Fauna_, and a blank box.

"So, that's where you hid it," muttered Nix.

"Yep," was Celina's simple reply.

She grabbed the box that was labeled, _Kat_, and opened it. Inside was a gold and emerald pendant.

"What's that?" asked Clary.

"It belonged to your mother. She left it with Kat when she left. So, it's Kat's now," Cole said.

"So, what does that mean? How will it help?" asked Isabelle.

"There's a rune," Nix said and glanced at them, "What have you learned here? There seem to be a lot of runes we know that you don't."

Jace and Alec glared at him. "There's a rune," Celina interrupted, "That can track people. As long as you have something of theirs, you can track them."

"Really?" asked Clary.

"Yep, now quiet." Celina clenched the pendant in her fist and used her stele drawing an intricate rune. She closed her eyes and gasped.

"What?" Nix and Cole said at the same time.

"Nothing," she said in surprise.

"What do you mean 'nothing?'" asked Jace.

"Nothing," she turned to them, "I saw nothing, just black. Do you think..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

"No," Nix said unexpectedly, "I don't think so."

Cole and Nix disappeared into their rooms and emerged a minute later carrying similar boxes to Celina's.

"If there's jewelry in there..." Jace said.

Nix elbowed him in the stomach and sat down on Celina's bed next to Cole. Cole drew a rune on the lid that no one saw. It faded too quickly for them to see. He slowly opened it and pulled out a similar box to Celina's. On it was _Kat._ Nix did the same to his box and pulled out an exact box. They both opened the boxes and Nix pulled out a silver necklace with diamonds along the chain in shapes of flowers.

Celina gasped, "_That's _where her necklace went!"

Nix shrugged, "You expected me to ask her for something? She never would have given me one."

Cole chuckled and pulled out of his box matching earrings. "I didn't steal them, Nix took them and gave them to me."

They both held the necklace and earrings in their hands and drew the same rune. Both frowned, "Nothing," they said at the same time.

"That's not good," Fauna muttered.

"Well, one of the few things I don't know about her it where she hid her box," Celina said sadly.

Fauna groaned, "You humans are useless."

"Hey," Nix and Cole said at the same time.

Fauna flashed a fanged grin before jumping off the bed and pulling the zipper of Kat's duffel bag open with her mouth. "There's a pocket in there..."

Celina cut her off, "There are a lot of pockets in a duffel bag."

"No, I mean, draw a rune on the side and it will automatically open the pocket," she jumped into the bag and pushed out a book with her head.

"Is that a copy of the Gray Book?" asked Nix in amazement.

"Yeah, it is. Kat got it from her mom's library, or I guess it was passed down, seeing as she the manor was burned down," Celina said, "I didn't know she kept it. I thought she gave it to the Penhallow's or something."

"No, she kept it," Fauna said.

Nix rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

Celina and Fauna glared at him, which he ignored and picked up the book. "So, what does this have to do with anything?"

Fauna whispered something to Celina who nodded and promptly snatched the book from her brother's hands. "Hey!"

Ignoring him, Celina turned back to the cat, "So, what now?"

"If you turn to the back cover, I think you'll find something interesting," Fauna said with a hardly contained smile.

Celina immediately flipped the delicate pages to the back cover and groaned. Nix and Cole peered over their sisters shoulder and at the book before they groaned also. The others just looked confused at the sudden change in behavior.

"I don't get it," Jace said after staring at the writing for several minutes.

"When we were little," Celina started, "Kat and I were mad that Nix and Cole were always reading the messages we'd send each other, so we made up our own code."

"Yeah. It was a pain to figure it out," Nix put in.

"They finally told us after two or three years of begging," Cole mused.

"Well, how do you figure it out?" Clary demanded.

"You don't want to know, trust me," Nix said.

Celina started to explain, "Though I haven't used this in a while, I'm sure I can decode it. First, you move clockwise and get rid of every other syllables." She started the process. After several minutes, she stopped. "Then, you make the remaining syllables the letter that's three ahead. Then, you draw the picture," she drew the picture that the words spelled out, "And get rid of this, this, and this," she crossed of three different aspects of the crude drawing. "After all that, you should have decoded it..."

Nix bent over and read it, "'Haha, Celina, you're probably willing to kill me after that.' Well it seems Kat still has a sense of humor in these things, 'Anyway, the rune is on page 328. Good luck rescuing me from whatever it is now.'"

Celina quickly flipped the ancient pages back to 328. On the page was a rune for happiness. In the corner of the page, was a small slit. Fauna pointed to the slit with her tail and Celina pulled out a small piece of paper. Drawn on the paper was a "K" that was a Celtic design. Written on the bottom, in Kat's handwriting was, "_This is a rune, though no one uses initial runes anymore. It symbolizes really nothing but the first letter of your name. Put this on the pocket that Fauna shows you."_

Celina grinned as she showed the paper to her brothers, "I think we've got it."

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner!!! I've been really busy but I plan on updating sooner, though no promises. I'm updating Alternate City of Glass right after this, as long as my parents don't catch me up and take my computer... Anyway, thanks again to all my reviewers!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, if you're reading my other story, you might have read my a/n on that. As I said there, I'm wayyy sorry about how long it's taken for me to update! So, so, so, sorry! Anyway, Happy Belated Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Not Cassandra Clare : (**

Kat was quiet. She had been for nearly two hours. All she did was hold the mirror and stare at herself. She'd never been a conceited person, but she still stared in horror at the four scars on her face that marred her beautiful face.

After what felt like years, Valentine finally said, "It's alright, Katherine. The only people you see who will care about your appearance will be dead by your hand within minutes."

Kat's eyes narrowed like Fauna's whenever she was upset, "I would never kill for you, Valentine. The only people I'll kill are you and your followers!"

In a less than a minute, Valentine's son was by her side and choking her with one hand. "You will _never_," he tightened his old on her throat, "Talk to father like that."

"Enough!" Valentine said. His son's gaze turned to his father's stern one and just shrugged before walking back to the wall. Valentine turned back to Kat, "I am your father and you will do as I say." His voice was scarily calm. "Now, it would be better if you were to get some more sleep." With that, he turned and left the room. His son turned and glared at Kat one more time before following. After a few minutes and the click of the lock, Kat was sure she was alone and sighed in relief.

Slowly, she used the nightstand next to her and struggled into a sitting position. Her sore muscles screamed in protest, but she ignored them. After sitting for a few minutes, she stood. She gasped and held onto the nightstand while she doubled over in pain.

Straightening up, she took in her surroundings, and nearly fainted again. The room was painted blue with green, purple, and lighter blue circles painted on the walls matched the bedding. A white dresser, nightstand, and desk stood across from the bed, next to the bed, and in the corner.

This room was identical to the one back at the Penhallow's house, down to the blue curtains on the wall. The only difference was a bookcase next to the nightstand. Kat stumbled over to the bookcase and looked at the books. She trailed her finger along the spines and read the titles and gasped. These were the same books in her section of the Penhallow's library.

Whatever Valentine had done, he knew all about her room and everything. After a few minutes, she collapsed back onto the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: R & R, hope you liked it! : )**


End file.
